The present invention relates to a reversible instruments, and more particularly to an improved reversible scissors and shears having pair of two edge cutting blades.
Such reversible scissors are known in the art and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 300,153. This invention relates to the scissors and shears; and it is for its object to provide the same with reversible handles, whereby both edges of the scissors or shears may be sharpened and employed for cutting purposes by reversing the position of one of the handles around a horizontal axis.
However, this construction of instruments has limitation for usage a reversible scissors having crane position of handles (or rings) concerning the cutting blades which may change-over to opposing and offset. Moreover, this construction cannot be used for reversible scissors which have small sizes, for example, cuticle scissors.